As energy resources become scarcer, and as people become more environmentally conscious, the demand for building improvement information has increased. The many attempts to meet this demand have been met with limited success. For example, numerous products and websites provide generic lists with building improvement recommendations and saving estimates. These lists are often misleading or avoided by users due to their tendency to over- or underestimate potential savings, because they contain impractical suggestions, and because they tend to include irrelevant information.
Even where websites provide building improvement information for a variety of situations, internet uses may be unwilling to sift through this content to find the information that applies to their situation. Furthermore, users may be put off by suggestions that do not correspond to their social motivations. In many cases, the users do not know enough specifics about their building, region, or energy consumption to discern which suggestions they should follow.